


The Same

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Probably ooc, just thinking about their similarities really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: A conversation between Harley Quinn and Bellatrix Lestrange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely ooc and not nearly long enough to get to the point I want it to but I don't really have time to change that right now so enjoy?

“He shines more than the sun.” Says the blonde woman, eyes alight with the intensity of her passion.

“He’s more than that- everything! He’s so beautiful!” The dark haired woman expresses, grin spreading too far across her gaunt face. 

“And the way he looks at me-” The blonde sighs dreamily, hands coming up to cup her pale cheeks.

“And the way he speaks to me!” Enthuses the other, shuddering.

“Dumb bitch.” Says the first, smiling fondly. 

“Stupid woman.” Quotes the second knowingly. The blonde nods, excited by the connection between them.

“Yes- exactly like that! That’s what my Puddin’ says- isn’t he sweet?” Wistfully, the blonde leans into one hand, the removal of the other revealing yet more pale skin and a mottled old bruise following a healing wound along the cheekbone. 

“My Lord- I would give everything for him to show me favour.” Admits the darker haired of the two, tucking a lock of unruly hair behind her ear, “He won’t even crucio me anymore.” She says, swallowing. The ex-psychiatrist looks down.

“I love him but he always hurts me. It makes me mad.  _ He  _ makes me mad. Without him I could be… happy. I think.” She mumbles, hands in her lap, fiddling with her gun, twisting the little barrel.

Love.

Hate.

Love.

Hate.

“But isn’t that what you want?” Asks the English woman, looking at her own hands, “I am proud to kill and torture for my Lord. It makes me happy when he hurts me.” She explains, eyes holding certainty and obsession when she looks at the younger woman. The blonde bites her lip, clenching her fists in her lap.

“No. It’s not. I want my Puddin’-  _ No _ . The Joker. I want the Joker to love me as I love him. I want him to want to hold me close and I want to live beside him. I don’t want him to use me as a punching bag. I don’t deserve that.” Harley Quinn wraps an arm around herself, face crumpling. White face paint rubs off on her palm as she tries to scrub the tears from her eyes.

“My Lord- he could never treat anyone like that.” Is all the dark-haired woman can say in response. She smiles hollowly.

The blonde woman sobs.


End file.
